Through the Cat's Eyes
by Essande
Summary: Ian's life hasn't been so great.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and to those of you who read the descriptions of random Gaians and say, "Hey, that's my avatar!" Well, I didn't know, like I said it's random.

Speaking of random, so is this plot. I have no idea where it's going, my muse is a fickle being. Pairings? Don't ask, I don't know myself. You'll see a lot of bouncing about. I don't even know where in the plot line this is...I've completely ripped the timeline to shreds and I know it so please don't point it out and call me an idiot.

I'm open to suggestions, but anyway here's what I got so far:

It annoyed him. He didn't know why but every time Ian saw Liam with his arm draped over some girl's shoulders Ian felt irritated and he couldn't explain it. Rufus had long ago grown tired of hearing the problem. Ever since Crate and Apparel opened in Aekea and Liam had become a rival for business Ian had complained about the other man. Rufus had heard it all, the first complaint coming shortly after Crate and Apparel opened…

_"Rufus?" The blue cat lifted his head and let out a large yawn. Stretching out over the papers he was lounging on the talking cat turned his gaze on his owner. The brunette was standing by the door. Rufus blinked slowly, regarding the man with a half-lidded gaze. Closing time already? "Rufus watch the shop for a bit will you?" At this Rufus's eyes opened fully and his ears perked._

_"You're leaving before closing time?" The cat inquired. Ian shrugged. "Are you sick?" Rufus was now concerned, sitting up. Ian usually didn't leave the shop in his care unless something drastic happened. The shopkeeper shook his head, smiling a bit. _

_"It's okay Rufus, I'm fine." He said; walking over the desk the cat had deemed a napping spot three hours ago. Ian reached out a hand and affectionately rubbed the cat behind the ears. "Business has been slow, and with all the chatter about this new store…" Ian trailed off, dropping his hand when he realized Rufus was more intent on purring than listening. "I want to check out the competition." Rufus fell on his side as he attempted to follow the retreating hand and he looked up at his owner. _

_"Never bugged you before." Rufus said, ending the sentence with a short yip that confused the majority of costumers who weren't used to the barking feline. "The place is new; everyone's going to be interested. Just wait until the excitement blows over. Things'll get back to normal." Rufus sat up and looked at Ian expectantly. The brunette would agree, stay the two more hours until closing time and then they'd go home and Rufus would get fed. Or at least that's what the cat had hoped for, after all Ian accepted the speech before. Ian looked at Rufus for a moment before sighing. _

_"The way that last pair of girls was talking I'm losing business because the place is new. That shopkeeper they kept mentioning…he gives me a bad feeling." _

_"Hoo boy." Rufus muttered. Then let out a surprised bark when Ian's hat was dropped on his head. By the time Rufus managed to shove the thing back so he could see Ian was out the door. _

_"Be back in a bit!" He called over his shoulder. Rufus let out a displeased "woof", before leaping from the desk he sat on to the counter that held the cash register. Humans. Despite having grown up with Ian the cat still couldn't make heads or tails of the man, or any man…or woman for that matter. Rufus settled back to contemplate the matter. By the time Ian arrived back the feline had decided that all of humanity was crazy, some were just crazier than others and that was why he couldn't understand people. _

_"I can't believe that man!" Rufus blinked, startled at Ian's annoyed voice filling the once silent room. The cat felt the slight weight of the hat removed from his head and Rufus looked up at Ian as the shopkeeper forcibly put his hat on. _

_"Pleasant meeting?" The feline asked sarcastically and Ian huffed. _

_"Hardly. I found Liam—he's, he—" Ian dropped trying to describe the other shopkeeper and let out a frustrated yell as he pounded a fist on the counter. _

_"He makes you want to kill him?" Rufus ventured. _

_"Yes!"_

At first the situation intrigued Rufus. Never had anyone given rise to such ire in the usually reserved shopkeeper before. After the rather short talk about Liam, the owner of Crate and Apparel wasn't mentioned between the cat and his owner. Though, the blue feline did notice Ian's annoyance when a customer mentioned Liam's name. It was a subtle thing at first, a fake smile, laughter that seemed a bit forced. If he was working the register he might hit the wrong key…little things and for Rufus that was fine. It wasn't until Liam graced the Barton Boutique with his presence did Ian really start flipping out…

_It was close to closing time when the blond showed up. Ian was busy rearranging the shirts back into there proper order. A girl had come in and after browsing and trying on various clothes placing them anywhere on the rack when she was done without caring if a shirt was among pants or vice versa. In the end, she bought White Medical Gloves plucking them up at the last minute, paying and then leaving. She had been the last customer of the day… _

_Ian hadn't heard Liam enter over his grumbling and Rufus had never seen the Aekean before. The cat merely perked his ears up and woofed, alerting Ian to the presence of a costumer. Albeit the Boutique's stock certainly didn't seem like the young man's taste if the khaki shorts and red muscle shirt were any indication. Before Ian could turn though Liam was speaking: _

_"I'm surprised you even got customers before I came around." The brunette stiffened at the disinterested voice and Rufus came to a swift conclusion, this was Liam. And apparently he was here to continue the conversation he'd had with the cat's owner when Ian first met the other shopkeeper. Ian turned around, irritation writ all over his face as he clutched at the Ripe Taj Top he was currently holding. Liam smirked at the shorter man and then regarded the shirt. "What's this?" _

_"Hey!" Ian yelled in protest when the top was yanked out of his grip and held up. Rufus took in the amused look on Liam's face and sensed the low chuckle even before he heard it. "What?" Liam gave Ian a side glace before tossing the shirt at Ian's face. _

_"Pathetic. How do people even consider wearing this junk?" The taller man was now sorting through the various clothing racks, pulling out random items to mock them before carelessly throwing them in Ian's direction. Rufus was torn between being indignant and laughing as he watched the spectacle. The brunette was just coming close to diving for the thrown items as he followed Liam about the store. Any protests by Ian were cut off by another article of clothing being tossed and Ian would stop to snag it, adding it to the load he now carried. "And what the heck is this?" Both Ian and Rufus looked at the item Liam now held before him as he examined it critically. _

_"That, is a Brown Musketeer Hat." Ian ground out. The blond peered at the other man for a moment. Then sauntered up to him, plucked the trademark hat off Ian's head and put the Musketeer hat on him. Stepping back Liam looked Ian over. _

_"Nah doesn't suit ya." _

_"Well, he's not the…Shutting up now." Rufus said, when he was put under a withering glare. Liam just shrugged. _

_"I see no competition here." And then he was out the door. Ian and Rufus were silent for a long moment before Rufus was inclined to inform Ian: _

_"He took your hat."_

And it wasn't as if Rufus liked seeing Ian riled up, the cat simply thought it was good for his owner. Ian needed to be in a few uncomfortable situations. The experience would serve him well in the future. In the meantime Rufus had to suffer a hatless Ian, a Ian Rufus was unfamiliar with and who he wasn't sure he liked…

_"He took my hat Rufus." It was the day after Liam's "visit" and Ian was mourning the loss of his hat. Well, not mourning. Rufus called it whiny ranting, but what's one label or another? "He took, my hat. It's—it's like he took my identity!" Ian banged his head on the counter and sighed. The blue cat hopped up on the counter and cuffed the side of Ian's head with his paw. _

_"Oy, why don't you just go over to Crate and Apparel and ask for it back?" He asked. The shopkeeper sat up and looked at the cat as if the feline had suggested he sell the Barton Boutique. Rufus blinked at his owner. "What?" Ian opened his mouth to reply when a boy walked in muttering something about a pair GSS pants eating his left sock. _

_"Oh, welco…sir?" The boy had frozen in his step, staring at the shopkeeper as if he'd grown donkey ears before a grin broke over the youth's face. Next thing Rufus knew he and Ian were watching as the boy burst into such a fit of laughter he could no longer stand. Ian frowned and looked over at Rufus. "My identity." He muttered. As the laughter started dying down a pair of girls walked in, one nearly tripping over the boy on the floor. The taller girl caught her companion and when both of them looked up they too stared at Ian. _

_"Hilarious ain't it?" The boy asked, standing up and wiping tears from his eyes. _

_"He looks so weird…where's your hat?" The shorter girl asked, a confused look etched in her features. Her companion thought otherwise. _

_"I think he looks adorable." She said smiling shyly at the shopkeeper. Ian and Rufus exchanged a look, and would be for the rest of the day as they were met by several more mixed reactions as to Ian's missing hat. Included among the reactions was more laughter, more confusion, several questions; a few more girls saying the brunette looked cute without the hat (one even asking if she could touch his hair) and some customers didn't even notice the difference. Or if they did they didn't care. By the end of the day all Ian had to say for it as he turned the sign in the door to "Closed" was: "Well that was weird." Rufus barked. _

_"Just get it back already. Get the dang hat back!" Ian nodded and was out the door. _

Rufus wouldn't hear what happened that night between Ian and Liam. Ian returned home late, flustered but wearing his hat. Rufus leapt off the counter and followed Ian as the man unlocked the door that led to the stairwell to the living area above the store. The cat asked, of course, but Ian wouldn't utter more than he had retrieved what he set out for and that was that. Rufus had given Ian a skeptical look but allowed the matter to drop. And after a while things settled back into routine. It would be weeks until the matter of Liam came up again…

_"Have you met Sasha yet Ian? She's a wonderful girl." Ruby was talking to Ian over lunch at one of Gambino Island's outdoor restaurant. Rufus was lying in a patch of sun next to the table rolled on his back and purring profusely as Peyo rubbed his belly. Ian set down his teacup and shook his head. _

_"No I haven't. I'd like to though, doesn't she run Gambino's Outfitters?" Ruby nodded, glad at the light note in Ian's voice as he said the shop's name. The subject was touchy. _

_"Should I set up a meeting? I know both your schedules." The single mother asked. This caught Peyo's attention and Rufus gave a disappointed sigh when he was no longer the center point of the boy's attention. _

_"They're both free on Sunday afternoon Mama!" Peyo said, standing up and gripping the edge of the table. Ruby smiled and ruffled her son's hair. She looked at Ian. _

_"Sunday afternoon alright with you?" Rufus beat Ian to answering, the cat leaping up on his owner's lap and peering over the plates and cups at the hat seller. _

_"Why not? He's got nothing better to do." If Ian meant to protest Rufus didn't give him a chance, stretching out across the man's lap. "Scratch my ears." The feline ordered and purred when Ian did so, a lazy smirk appearing on his face at the softly muttered words that left the man. "Yes I do, and I'd say I'm doing a mighty good job of it." Peyo laughed, snagging one of his mother's cupcakes and retreating over to the railing around the patio the group was on. "Hey save some for me." Rufus purred. Peyo gave him a thumbs up, smiling around a mouthful of strawberry icing._

So it was settled and that Sunday afternoon Ian went off to have lunch with Sasha. And when the shopkeeper returned, Rufus wished the lunch date had lasted longer. All the brunette had to say for the rest of the day was how wonderful Sasha was. Her eyes, her hair, her very being. A plague could have swept through Barton and Ian would not have noticed. Rufus couldn't help but smile though when he found a large salmon in his food dish, so good was Ian's mood. That and eating would make it easier to screen out Ian's praises of the island girl.

Love at first sight humans called it. Rufus called it hormones. Not that it mattered, if Ian was in a good mood the cat was going to live the good life. Happiness on the brunette's part was always accompanied by a distinct generousity that Rufus was quite thankful for. Like Ian's ire was always accompanied with either smothered brooding or a frustrated rant. As the feline finished off the salmon in his dish he smiled, wishing Ian's good mood would go on forever. That wish wasn't granted...

_"So how was the diner?" Rufus asked lazily as he draped himself over the accounting papers that currently made up the majority of the mess on Ian's desk. Ian frowned at the cat in response and if Rufus had had the ability he would have whistled lowly. "What dream girl not working out?" Rufus teased, abandoning his comfortable position to accompany his owner upstairs. _

_"No, her best friend's boyfriend isn't working out." Rufus rolled the sentence over in his mind. Sasha was friends with Ruby...but Ruby didn't have a boyfriend. The only other females on the Isle de Gambino were Becky, who spent any free time she had gambling and leeching off of any male Gaian who walked into the casino, and Meredith._

_The bank girl just didn't seem the type to hang around Sasha, talk to her sure, but hang out? Barton was the next closest place to the Isle; Agatha and Rina. The owner of Barton Jewlers wouldn't understand half of what the island girl said. Rina? It was possible. Rufus filed Rina away as his head drifted westwards to Durem. The Von Helsons--laughable--and Moira and Vanessa. Vanessa seemed to have a short of class Sasha lacked and that through off their compatibility, Moira on the other hand... _

_Rufus's memory kicked him. Not four days ago two girls had come into the shop complaining quietly that the punk girl had snapped up Liam. Ian was in the back at the time had hadn't heard the comment. "What he do?" Rufus asked, jumping up on the back of the couch Ian had flopped down on. The brunette had shrugged off his jacket and it now hung on the back of a folding chair that, with it's metal backing and faded red seat cushion, looked like it belonged in a cheap restaurant. The burgundy cough the two were now on had seen better days as well. The coffee table Ian was now tossing his hat on had random water ring stains on its surface as well as several scratches. Odds and ends pieced together...they needed to go shopping for furniture. _

_"He paid for the meal." Rufus's ears perked. Ian hated that, being assumed unable to buy anything because of the Boutique's appearance and selection. Sure they didn't have an abundance of "nice things" but Ian could have paid for dinner for two at a diner and still be well in budget. Heck Rufus would bet the bill wouldn't dent the budget. But...sure it would bug Ian if Liam paid however, why was his owner throwing such a fit over it? Because it was Liam? _

_"You have got to tell me what happened the day you got your hat back."_

And maybe a confession about the events at Crate and Apparel a few months back was in order. Rufus was pretty sure getting so worked up about little things done by another person wasn't healthy. Alas, Ian refused to say anything. As soon as Rufus suggested Ian recount that day the shopkeeper blushed, hastily strung together a bad excuse (if one could call: "I have to…at the…yeah, bye!" an excuse) and zipped downstairs. The feline decided prowling on over to Liam's wasn't out of line to get his side of the story. Or at least _a_ side of the story.

_It was raining that night, and the night after so Rufus had stayed cozily warm indoors. But his mind wasn't at ease as he pondered the events that had gone on out of his sight. The feline cursed the rain and wondered if he was really meant to know. The third night after his resolve though the rain stopped. Of course Ian noticed this too, and made a point of not letting Rufus out that night. Not that Rufus didn't get out, the mechanics in pushing open a window weren't that hard for a cat intelligent enough to produce speech. _

_The grass was moist and the ground a mite squishy beneath his paws but Rufus only let out a startled mewl as complaint when he first landed on the ground. Keeping the to pathways Rufus headed eastwards toward Aekea, leaving behind him a fading trail of paw prints that at least gave his general direction. Ian knew how the cat's mind worked anyway and would probably be knocking on Liam's door in the morning at Rufus's absence. Rufus wouldn't be at Liam's though as the cat suddenly realized he'd never_ been _to Crate and Apparel. Looking around at the tall, unwelcoming buildings of Aekea Rufus wondered if he'd ever find it. Prowling close to the ground the cat weaved through the streets, finally coming across signs of life in the form of a radio. _

_The soft music didn't seem like something Liam would listen to but Rufus didn't care. Slipping through the window of the house the cat found himself in an impeccably neat waiting room. There was a board with snapshots all over it, various blue prints laid side by side on various desks…'Who?' Rufus thought. Ian had never mentioned the new Housing Commission…_

Ian was distraught in the morning. He'd searched the entirety of the Boutique and hadn't found the feline. In his panic about Rufus he'd missed the muddy tracks in the side walk with the shopkeeper went to ask the other residents of Barton if they'd seen the cat roaming around. Agatha hadn't seen the blue cat since yesterday morning when he'd been in her yard eating grass and Leon's hectic schedule meant that Ian's visit was the first time the two men had seen each other in a week. Leon hadn't seen Rufus in even more time.

Rina was just opening shop when Ian called on the florist. And she managed to steer the conversation away from Rufus and onto Ian's shop front. The brightly dressed young woman saying that it could stand for some sprucing up. Ian left Rina's company as soon as possible.

In the mean time, Rufus had been discovered by Josie who was experiencing a slow business day and had taken the time to look around her office. Upon finding the feline the realtor set about adoring him, his simple company. Her one customer of the day would find her with Ian's cat in her lap, talking about how she enjoyed the cat's company. Of course, the sly art of misunderstanding would come in at this point for the Gaian would leave without hearing the word "kitty" tacked on to the words, "Oh but I do enjoy the company". A brisk run to the Forums and a rumor that the under appreciated Josie and the Barton Boutique's Ian were a couple spread. And in all the undivided attention and stream of adoring words, Ian's problems and his mission to talk to Liam completely slipped Rufus's mind.

_"I can't believe I lost him!" Ian was banging his head on the Boutique's counter top. A dull thudding sound went up every time his skull connected with the wood and Ruby sighed. The single mother had closed up shop for the day after receiving a call from Ian that had started calm and ended with Boutique's shopkeeper talking in tones Ruby wasn't even aware males could reach after their voice changed. Right now Ian was somewhere between crying and keeping it together. The way he was acting now though Ruby guessed the brunette wasn't going to keep it together. _

_"He'll be back. Sometimes cats just need to go roaming for a few days, they always come back." Ruby said, catching Ian's head between her hands before he caused permanent damage. The door opened and the sound of young Peyo's voice filtered in. _

_"Ruuufuuuus!" The Gaian that had come in was grinning from ear to ear, decked out in nothing but a pair of Deluxe Cat Ears and a matching tail, the yellow clashing with her short pink hair and red eyes. The sight made Ian thud his head on the counter again, the sudden movement startling Ruby into letting go. _

_"That was quick, Liam does less lady hopping than you." Ian stiffened and then straightened, eyeing the girl suspiciously. _

_"What was that?" She shrugged, sidling up to the counter and sitting on it after giving Ruby a not so subtle wink. _

_"I'm saying, Liam flirts yeah, but he's got Moira…I'll admit I've heard tell he's been around with Vanessa but this is about you." The girl said, waving a hand in the air off handedly. Ruby frowned. _

_"And Moira just lets him cheat on her like that?" The mother asked. The cat imitator blinked, then shook a finger at the Hat Rack's storekeeper. _

_"Now don't you go changing the subject." She said, a mink-like smile on her face. Ian had become confused to the point that even the faint sound of Rufus's name been yelled repeatedly outside couldn't bring him back to his lamenting over the missing feline, who was currently being amused with a piece of string Josie was dragging across her floor. "He—" The Gaian said as-a-matter-of-factly, "—is far worse. You should know. First Sasha, then Josie—who he obviously lost the cat to in the break up, and now…you." She said pointing at Ruby. Both shopkeepers were shocked. __  
__"J-Josie? I've never met her! Heard of her sure but—" Ian was cut off by Ruby. _

_"Ian and I are just good friends, I cannot_ believe _you would think otherwise!" The girl shrugged. _

_"Well, the kid is conveniently outside for one." She pointed out. _

_"Oh my god what if Sasha hears this…?" Ian was shell shocked. On the up side, he knew where Rufus was. Why the talking cat had sought out the housing commissioner was beyond the Bartonian but at least he knew. On the down side, there was apparently rumors that Ian and Josie were an item and he had no idea how Sasha was taking the news—if she had heard it. If she had was the damage repairable? _

_"Ruuuuuufuuuus!" Peyo shouted particularly loudly that time and the cat once again came to the forefront of Ian train of thought. Rufus had left him, and gone to Josie and hadn't come back yet. Rufus had never not been there in the morning. This was a first, it was monumental. Was there a reason? Had Ian done something to upset Rufus? Was he coming back ever? If it was something he did was the damage repairable? And with that Sasha demanding explanation of the Josie rumor popped into his head and Ian still didn't understand the whole of it himself. _

_"I'm going to die alone." He declared, causing the two women who had started exchanging barbs over the rumor to quiet and look at him as he dropped his head to the counter one last time and then stopped moving. _

_"Dear Lord is he dead?" The pink haired girl squeaked, scrambling off the counter. _

_"Yes, you traumatized and killed him." Ruby growled, having noted the plain fact that Ian was breathing. The girl opened and closed her mouth a few times, could get words out and then fled the store, ignoring Peyo when he asked what was wrong. Ian sat up, doll-like and stared at Ruby dully. _

_"You just killed me." He muttered, then smiled, then broke out laughing. Ruby brought a hand to her temple. If that girl posted, then yes another rumor would spring that Ian was in fact dead. It was more or less the same as killing him. And if Ian had known the link to this outcome, he would have blamed Liam._


End file.
